This invention relates generally to security systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to remotely actuated, personal safety lighting systems. The invention is particularly adapted to incorporation in the exterior mirrors of a vehicle.
Personal security in and around vehicles has become an important concern. In particular, an increasing number of assaults and robberies are committed in parking lots while occupants are entering and exiting vehicles. While remote-operated, keyless entry systems have been incorporated in vehicles in order to unlock the vehicle and illuminate interior lights, such systems merely expedite entry to the vehicle and do not, per se, enhance security around the vehicle. Accordingly, a need exists for a vehicle security system to increase the security for vehicle occupants while entering and exiting the vehicle. Any such system would need to be aesthetically pleasing and not burdensome in use.
The present invention is intended to provide a personal safety feature for a vehicle in the form of a floodlight adapted to projecting light generally downwardly on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle in order to create a lighted security zone in the area. Advantageously, the floodlight is preferably positioned in the housing of an exterior mirror having a reflective element also positioned in the housing. According to an aspect of the invention, an actuator is provided for the floodlight including a base unit in the vehicle and a remote transmitter. The base unit is responsive to a signal from the remote transmitter in order to actuate the floodlight. This allows the vehicle operator to actuate the floodlight from a distance in order to establish the security zone prior to approaching the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, an actuator for the floodlight includes a lockout device in order to prevent actuation of the floodlight during operation of the vehicle. According to yet a further aspect of the invention, a signal light that is adapted to projecting light generally rearwardly of the vehicle is included in the exterior mirror housing. An actuator for the warning light is connected with the stoplight circuit, turn signal circuit, or both the stoplight and turn signal circuit, of the vehicle in order to actuate the warning light when either the stoplight or turn signal is being actuated.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the floodlight is adapted to projecting a pattern of light from the housing on an area adjacent a portion of the vehicle that extends laterally onto the vehicle and downwardly and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, a security zone is established from the vehicle door to the rear of the vehicle. The signal light is adapted to projecting a pattern of light extending laterally away from the vehicle and rearwardly of the vehicle. In this manner, the pattern generated by the signal light cannot be substantially observed by a driver of the vehicle. However, the pattern generated by the signal light may be observed by a driver of another vehicle passing the vehicle equipped according to the invention.
The floodlight and signal lights may be generated by a light emitting diode positioned in the housing, a vacuum fluorescent lamp positioned in the housing, an incandescent lamp positioned in the housing or a light source in the vehicle and a light pipe between the light source and the mirror housing.
By providing a lighted security zone adjacent the vehicle, users can observe suspicious activity around the vehicle. The pattern of light generated by a security light according to the invention establishes a security zone around, and even under, the vehicle in the important area where the users enter and exit the vehicle. The provision for remote actuation of the security light provides a deterrent to ward off persons lurking around the protected vehicle while the users are still at a safe distance from the vehicle. The provision for a lockout circuit ensures that the security light will not inadvertently be actuated while the vehicle is in motion. The invention, further, conveniently combines a signal light that acts in unison with the vehicle""s turn signal, brake light, or both, with the security light in an exterior mirror assembly. The signal light may be designed to be observed by other vehicles passing the equipped vehicle but not directly by the driver of the equipped vehicle.